It is normal for data processing equipment to be made up of a plurality of cards which have electrical components and which have inter-component and inter-card electrical connections provided by conducting lines formed on the card surfaces. Such cards are assembled into a housing and/or into a board, also incorporating conducting lines, the function of which is to transmit electrical signals from component to component, card to card, and from card to board and so on. Further, repairs are affected by card replacement. The function of these connector mechanisms to which the present invention relates is to interconnect the signal carrying optical lines on any pair of abutting surfaces whether these be cards, boards, cables or housing. The present invention is an extension of applicant's earlier filed and patented connector mechanisms in U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,019 entitled "Connector Mechanisms" issued Jan. 13, 1987 incorporated herein by reference. The present invention relates to the extension of such a connector mechanism for interconnecting a plurality of optical fibers with another plurality of optical fibers. A copy of the previously mentioned patent is incorporated herewith as part of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,046 of Andrews et al. and entitled "Card Edge Connector" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,270 of Andrews et al. entitled "Zero Insertion Force Card Edge Connector with Flexible Film Circuitry", propose similar type card connectors for use with multiple conductor lines and making zero insertion force connection with flexible film circuitry. These patents are incorporated herein by reference.